Et pourquoi pas en aigles ?
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: L'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé et la Communauté doit le détruire. Pour cela, elle parcours la Terre du Milieu... à pieds. Personne n'avait donc songé à employer les aigles ? Eh bien si. Elrond s'en arrache encore les cheveux, d'ailleurs.


_Voici ce qui arrive quand on regarde trop de memes débiles sur Instagram : on a des idées d'histoire vraiment trop bizarres. Comme... ce truc._

_Warning débilité intense et OOC à tout va, surtout à la fin ! Je vous en dis pas plus, de toute façon le titre doit être assez explicite, non ?_

_Bref, bonne lecture quand même !_

**0o0o0o0**

– **Et pourquoi pas en aigles ? –**

**0o0o0o0**

Lourdement appuyé sur son bâton de marche comme le vieillard qu'il n'était pas, l'elfe peinait dans la neige qui lui montait jusqu'à la taille, s'efforçant de se dégager un passage pour continuer d'avancer. Son corps glacé sous les manteaux de fourrures s'engourdissait peu à peu. Il avait froid, terriblement froid, comme il n'avait jamais eu froid de ses six mille ans d'existence. Il était seul dans la montagne, presque certain d'être perdu.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

_Sauron le paiera_, grognai-t-il entre ses lèvres gelée pour se donner du courage.

Et il avançait au rythme de cette promesse murmurée au vent chargé de flocons qui le giflait.

_Sauron le paiera, Sauron le paiera, Sauron le paiera…_

Derrière lui, dans la brume opaque, se perdait le ravin au fond duquel était nichée la vallée cachée de Fondcombe. Il en venait. Après une longue et pénible ascension, il se dirigeait vers le Haut Col des Monts de Brume. Ou du moins il en avait l'intention.

_Sauron le paiera_…

Soudain, par-dessus le sifflement du vent, il entendit un ample claquement qu'il reconnut comme un battement d'ailes. Au-dessus de lui, il distingua à travers le brouillard une ombre élancée passer dans le ciel, voilant un instant la pâle lueur du soleil.

Et un aigle géant surgit de la brume, se posant à quelques mètres de lui. Ses yeux jaunes brillants étaient posés sur le visage blême de l'elfe, qui s'était hasardé à se laisser tomber à genoux. Mieux valait se montrer aussi courtois et respectueux que possible envers les suivants de Manwë.

« Je suis Landroval, » prononça une voix profonde alors que le bec de l'aigle s'ouvrait. « Est-ce une affaire si pressante qui vous conduise à vous aventurer si loin de tout, jusqu'au sommet des neiges où est notre refuge, Elrond de Fondcombe ? »

« Une affaire pressante et plus encore, » répondit celui-ci, un nuage de vapeur s'échappant de sa bouche qui peinait à articuler. « Vous qui êtes les yeux du Roi du Ciel, vous devez déjà connaître la situation de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron est sur le point de revenir ; Gandalf m'a averti que l'Anneau Unique avait été retrouvé et était probablement en chemin vers Fondcombe, ma cité. »

L'aigle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air à la fois pensif et interrogateur.

« Cela, je le sais. Je peux aussi vous dire que Gandalf est également en route pour Imladris, car c'est sur le dos de mon frère Gwaihir qu'il s'est sauvé d'Orthanc où Saroumane le retenait prisonnier. »

« Alors Saroumane nous a trahi ? » Elrond avait la bouche grande ouverte. Les yeux jaunes de Landroval le fixaient avec une intelligence perçante.

« Vos alliés s'amenuisent, acquiesça le servant ailé de Manwë. Oui, je sais en effet votre situation. Alors dites-moi, fils d'Eärendil, qu'est-ce qui vous a mené ici et qu'avez-vous à nous demander ? »

Eärendil. Le nom de son père donna à Elrond une bouffée de courage.

« Quand l'Anneau sera à Imladris, l'Œil de Sauron sera braqué sur ma cité, et c'est un péril dont je souhaite à tout prix protéger les miens. » Il s'interrompit, pris une grande goulée d'air glacial, puis débita d'une traite : « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de détruire l'Anneau, seigneur ; il faut le jeter dans le gouffre de feu dans lequel il a été créé par Sauron lui-même. Et pour cela, sur votre dos, un vaillant homme devra voler jusqu'au Mordor avec l'Anneau et le jeter dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. »

Landroval déploya légèrement ses ailes et tendit le cou vers le ciel, comme s'il écoutait un message du vent. Gelé, tremblant, engourdi, Elrond espérait de toutes ses forces que sa supplique serait entendue par les Valar.

Le regard jaune de l'aigle s'abaissa de nouveau vers l'elfe à moitié enterré dans la neige.

« Seigneur elfe, un voyage aussi long et périlleux n'est pas approuvé par le seigneur du Ciel. »

« Ce serait un voyage d'autant plus long et périlleux s'il devait être fait à pied, mon seigneur, » répliqua Elrond sans réfléchir, sidéré.

Il savait que les Valar avaient à de nombreuses reprises prouvé leur mauvaise foi et leur sens étrange des priorités, mais là…

« J'espérais que vous comprendrez qu'il s'agit d'une importance majeure, » s'exclama-t-il en s'empêchant de claquer des dents. « Le destin du monde entier en dépend… »

« Il n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de monter les Aigles de Manwë. »

La voix de l'aigle était douce mais sans appel.

« Pourtant par le passé, nombreuses ont été vos interventions, » répliqua Elrond que l'agacement commençait à gagner. « Thorondor attaqua Morgoth et sauva la dépouille de Fingolfin ; il aida Fingon à détacher Maedhros de la falaise où on l'avait enchaîné ; il conduisit Hurin et Huor à Gondolin ! »

Il aurait pu encore continuer si Landroval ne l'avait pas sèchement interrompu :

« Ceci était le fait de Thorondor, mais aujourd'hui, Gwaihir, Meneldor et moi ne répondons qu'à l'appel direct de notre maître ou de l'un de nos frères. »

« Seigneur Landroval, vous êtes un descendant de Thorondor qui plusieurs fois aida mes aïeuls. » Elrond sentait le découragement le gagner, et c'est d'une voix lasse qu'il prononça : « Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour d'implorer votre aide. » Il marqua une pause, les yeux mi-clos. « Je me rappelle pourtant, lança-il en désespoir de cause, que vous avez volé au secours des Nains d'Erebor, il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Pas de notre propre chef mais à l'appel de celui que vous nommez Mithrandir. Servant de Manwë tout comme nous, il a mandé notre aide et nous la lui avons apportée, en tant que frères. »

« Si je comprends bien... il n'y a qu'au nom de Mithrandir que vous répondez ? »

« Vous comprenez bien. »

Alors Elrond s'appuya sur son bâton pour se relever, regarda une dernière fois l'aigle dans les yeux et, après lui avoir dit adieu, fit demi-tour dans le brouillard. Bien évidemment, Landroval ne lui proposa pas de le ramener jusqu'à Imladris et le regarda disparaître sans bouger d'une plume.

* * *

Il rentra trois jours plus tard, épuisé, à la tombée de la nuit. Les gardes ne reconnurent même pas leur seigneur en ce voyageur éreinté enveloppé de fourrures parsemées de neige, et le laissèrent passer sans dire un mot.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre, décidé à rattraper ces nuits de sommeil qu'il avait dû passer éveillé pour ne pas mourir de froid au milieu de la montagne.

Il venait de se débarrasser de ses multiples manteaux – il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en avait eu besoin d'autant… peut-être son sang humain qui le rendait plus sensible aux caprices de la température que la moyenne elfique ? – quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Surpris, il invita à entrer, et Arwen pénétra dans sa chambre, l'air affolé :

« Ah, père, je vous trouve enfin ! Glorfindel vient d'arriver avec le jeune Hobbit qui transporte l'Anneau ; il est gravement blessé et il a urgemment besoin de vos soins ! »

Elrond ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

Visiblement, il pouvait faire une croix sur son sommeil.

_Sauron, tu paieras pour ça aussi_…

* * *

« Il recouvre ses forces… »

« Cette blessure ne guérira jamais totalement. Il la portera pour le restant de sa vie. »

Elrond jeta un regard à Gandalf, debout à ses côtés tandis qu'ils observaient par la fenêtre le jeune Sacquet entouré de son vieil oncle et de son fidèle ami Sam.

« Cependant, en portant l'Anneau si loin, le Hobbit a fait preuve d'une extraordinaire résistance à ses attraits maléfiques, » fit-il remarquer en s'éloignant de la fenêtre, tournant le dos au magicien.

« C'est un fardeau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter. Nous ne devons plus rien lui demander. »

Elrond fit volte-face et rencontra le regard du vieil homme – lui au moins avait l'apparence qui seyait à son âge réel.

« Gandalf ! L'ennemi est en marche. Les forces de Sauron se rassemblent à l'Est. Son Œil est fixé sur Fondcombe. » Voyant l'instinctif mouvement de protestation du magicien, il haussa la voix en enchaînant fermement : « L'Anneau ne peut rester ici. »

« Croyez-vous que je ne le sache pas ? »

L'agressivité soudaine dans le ton de Gandalf coupa la verve du seigneur elfe, qui s'apprêtait à débattre longuement à propos de la trahison de Saroumane, du départ du peuple elfique de la Terre du Milieu et de la faiblesse des Hommes. Il haussa les sourcils très haut, invitant le magicien à poursuivre.

« L'Anneau doit être détruit. »

« Vous en êtes donc venu à la même conclusion que moi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Mais il faudrait des Aigles pour voler jusqu'en Mordor, Gandalf. » Elrond secoua la tête. « Et vous seul avez le pouvoir de les commander. »

« Je ne commande pas mes frères, répliqua le Maiar. Je leur demande soutien. »

Ne voulant pas retomber dans une discussion traitant des liens de parenté entre le vieil homme et les oiseaux géants, Elrond leva une main. Gandalf se tut un instant et repris :

« J'en ai touché mot à Gwaihir tandis qu'il me conduisait ici. Lui et ses frères se dirigent vers la Lothlorien où ils gardent les frontières nord pour Dame Galadriel. Réunissez un Conseil, Elrond ; que tous les représentants de la Terre du Milieu se rassemblent et s'accordent. Il faut que quelqu'un se dévoue à porter l'Anneau. Je m'engage à le conduire jusqu'en Lorien, et de là nous volerons sur le dos des Aigles jusqu'en Mordor. »

Cela paraissait un plan simple et efficace. Le Conseil Secret fut ouvert, le retour de Sauron déclaré. Après quelques malentendus qui faillirent déboucher sur une dispute générale, la Compagnie de l'Anneau fut formée autour de Frodon. Quand elle quitta Fondcombe, Elrond se sentait confiant.

* * *

Une missive venue de la Lothlorien informa le seigneur d'Imladris que la Compagnie était bel et bien arrivée à Caras Galadhon. Mais sans Gandalf. Il serait apparemment "tombé dans l'ombre". Et les Aigles qui n'obéissaient qu'à lui avaient refusé d'écouter Dame Galadriel dont l'influence sur eux était limitée ; aussi les huit membres de la Compagnie de l'Anneau étaient-ils partis par le fleuve, direction le Mordor en barques et à pieds.

Elrond eut envie de pleurer.

* * *

Une seconde missive de la Lothlorien vint à Fondcombe quelques temps plus tard, et elle lui apprit le retour de Gandalf, après une brève entrevue avec les Valar qui s'était soldée par une résurrection. Mais il était trop tard pour la Compagnie morcelée qui s'était déjà dispersée à travers la Terre du Milieu.

Toujours à pieds, évidemment.

* * *

Sa fille avait pété sa crise à cause de son chagrin d'amour et décidé d'abandonner son immortalité – qui donc lui avais soufflée cette idée, par les Valar ? Elle avait été sûrement été influencée par l'exemple de son oncle Elros... –. Quand il n'était pas en train de se ronger les sangs pour Arwen, Elrond tentait de distraire sa dépression en calculant le temps qu'aurait pris le trajet Fondcombe-Mordor à vol d'oiseau – d'aigle géant plus précisément. Le résultat qu'il obtint ne fit que l'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa déprime.

Heureusement, Sauron l'avait payé, et chèrement.

L'Anneau avait été détruit et l'Œil était tombé à bas.

Les Aigles avaient été cherché les courageux Hobbits au pied de la Montagne du Destin pour les ramener jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Comme quoi ce n'était pas un trajet trop difficile quand Gandalf était sur leur dos.

Dire qu'ils avaient perdu _un an _tout ça parce que ces maudits piafs refusaient de répondre à quiconque d'autre que leur grande frère.

Ce-dernier, avait, en passant, apparemment profité de son escale à Valinor pour faire une sérieuse lessive. Ses vêtements, sa barbe et ses cheveux étincelaient de blancheur. Elrond fut assez positivement impressionné quand il le rencontra à son arrivée à Minas Tirith, où il avait été convié pour le couronnement d'Aragorn. Et accessoirement le mariage de sa fille. Auquel il n'avait que moyennement consenti. Mais on ne s'occupait pas vraiment de son avis, donc...

« Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança le magicien en souriant au seigneur elfique.

« Oui, on peut voir les choses ainsi, » répondit ledit seigneur elfique avec une grimace.

« Je ne vous sent pas convaincu, seigneur Elrond… »

« Vous vous rendez quand même compte à quel point votre plan génial a foiré ? »

« Quelle vulgarité, Elrond ! »

« N'essayez pas de détourner le sujet, Gandalf ! Vous aviez dit que le trajet se ferait à dos d'aigle à partir de la Lothlorien… et… et… »

Dépassé, il eut un geste d'impuissance en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Gandalf lui offrit un rictus désolé.

« Il y a eu un pépin avec un Balrog dans la Moria, j'ai été retenu un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, voilà tout… »

« Voilà tout ?! »

Elrond faillit faire une syncope sur place.

« Bon, d'accord, admit le magicien en baissant la voix, rien ne s'est passé comme je l'aurais voulu. Mais le principal est que l'Anneau aie été détruit et que Frodon et Sam s'en soient sortis, non ? »

Oui, probablement.

Mais plus il se le répétait pour essayer de s'en persuader, plus Elrond songeait que c'était absurde.

* * *

Au banquet organisé le soir du couronnement et des épousailles, Elrond et Gandalf se retrouvèrent côte à côte à la droite du roi. Arwen était à sa gauche, et près d'elle étaient assis Frodon et Sam. Elrond mangeait sans conviction, et il avait porté une coupe de vin à ses lèvres quand il entendit Frodon s'exclamer :

« Tout de même, tout ce trajet à pied alors qu'on aurait simplement pu y aller en aigles ! Pourquoi personne n'y a-t-il pensé ? »

Elrond avala de travers et s'étouffa. Gandalf lui tapa vigoureusement dans le dos tandis qu'il toussait à cracher ses poumons, sous l'œil vaguement inquiet d'Aragorn.

* * *

Bien des siècles plus tard, les Porteurs de l'Anneau avaient trouvé la paix à Valinor et le conte de la Terre du Milieu était devenu une légende parmi les Hommes qui la peuplaient encore. Un grand historien nommé Tolkien avait relaté dans un roman, avec force détails, l'épopée de la Communauté de l'Anneau, qui fut dévorée par de nombreux lecteurs passionnés.

Beaucoup d'entre eux s'interrogeaient d'ailleurs : pourquoi diable n'avait-on pas utilisé les aigles pour se rendre en Mordor ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple !

Et chaque fois que quelqu'un soulevait cette épineuse question, bien loin de là, de l'autre côté de la mer, et malgré le climat clément du printemps éternel d'Aman, Elrond éternuait. Ce qui fit supposer à tout son elfique entourage qu'il avait contracté une incompréhensible allergie typiquement humaine. Le seul défaut à cet théorie était que Gandalf, Maiar pur sang, partageait apparemment son rhume chronique.

* * *

**0o0o0o0**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai écris et encore moins pourquoi je le poste, c'est plus fort que moi ! __J'avais besoin de faire fermer sa g- hem, bouche, à cette polémique, désolée ! Et... meuh comment ça, de ridiculiser Elrond au passage ? ... Oui, clairement j'ai dû abuser de fics débiles d'Olo et Nat._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié... sinon vous pouvez toujours me balancer des insanités en me disant que je vous ai fait perdre votre temps, ce sera justifié !_

_Attention, à vos marques, prêts... 3... 2... 1... LANCEZ VOS TOMATES POURRIES !_


End file.
